30 Days
by Tinyteffers
Summary: 15-year-old Tony DiNozzo is brought to the adolescent wing of the 'Psychiatric Institute of Washington after attempting suicide. How will the next 30 days go? Will Tony be able to make it and come out the better person everybody expects him to be, or will the experience break him and he comes out wore then when he went in?
1. 00

Title: 30 Days

Rating: Mature (For adult subject matter)

Paring: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with NCIS and if I did I would not be writing fanfiction it would be too creepy!

Warning: Mentions of suicide and the inner workings of a psychiatric hospital

SUMMARY: 15-year-old Tony DiNozzo is brought to the adolescent wing of the 'Psychiatric Institute of Washington after attempting suicide. How will the next 30 days go? Will Tony be able to make it and come out the better person everybody expects him to be, or will the experience break him and he comes out wore then when he went in?

**CLIENT DIAGNOSES & BACKGROUND**

ANTHONY (TONY) MANNING DINOZZO CLIENT # 60143

AGE: 15 DOB: July 8th

DIAGNOSIS

- Bipolar 1 Disorder Severe with psychosis

- Conduct Disorder

- Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder

Anthony Manning DiNozzo JR. was born into a wealthy family. His father owned many businesses around the Washington DC area and across the country. Tony's mother died from cancer when Tony was eight-years-old leaving his father to be his soul caregiver. This was hard for the young boy because his father was barely around and when he was he was emotionally absent as well.

Tony started showing mental health challenges when he was ten-years-old when he started acting up in school. His teacher sent him to the principle's office for using vulgar language and picking fights with other children on the playground. Tony would often be sent home for his behavior where his father punished him. Punishment in the DiNozzo household was a lot of grounding and sometimes even physical punishment through slaps across the face and beating him wit his belt.

This behavior continued and didn't get any better or worse until one afternoon when he had been sent home from school when he grabbed a kitchen knife and started chasing the housekeeper around the house with the knife. Tony was quickly rushed to the hospital and he spent 10 days in their locked psychiatric program for children. He got put on medication for ADHD, thinking his behavior was simply because he was bored and unable to vocalize this to the adults in his life. He was then sent home and returned to school where he successfully finished off the school year without any further problems.

Things were good until around Tony's 13th birthday when he attempted to commit suicide after breaking up with his girlfriend by swallowing all of his ADHD medication. His father found him lying on the floor of his bedroom unresponsive. He again was hospitalized in the psychiatric wing of the hospital after he was medically cleared safe to do so. He spent a month in the hospital because his symptoms were so intense. He would attack staff and pick fights with other patients. He was awake for days on end even when on sleeping medication. He was diagnosed with Bipolar 1 disorder with psychosis and conduct disorder.

At the age of 14 Tony met 17-year-old Leroy Jethro Gibbs and was ga ga over him at first sight. Tony had been wondering about his sexuality for a while now and falling for Gibbs told him that it was true. They quickly started a relationship and Tony was worried how his father would take the news but he told him anyway. Like expected Anthony Sr. took the news badly and kicked his son out of the house. Tony then moved in with Jet who owned his own house outside of town. This arrangement went well but Tony's mood still dropped and he started hearing voices again. This caused him try to commit suicide again by taking 100 Benadryl. This led to his current long-term psychiatric stay.

* * *

ANTHONY RYAN HOWARD

CLIENT # 60122

AGE 16 DOB: May 22nd

DIAGNOSIS

- Posttraumatic Stress Disorder

- Conduct Disorder

- Psychotic Disorder NOS

BACKGROUND

Anthony Howard had a rough childhood from the very beginning. His mother was a prostitute and had no idea who his father was. Anthony lived with his mother until he was 5 when he was taken into state custody and he never saw his mother again. He was then placed in a six different foster placements before the age of ten that would fail because of aggressive behavior. Also because of these behaviors he was placed in a behavior classroom at school where he continued to not be successful. At this point his case worker thought it would be better off spending some time at a Psychiatric Residential Treatment center where he spent a month getting stabilized on medication and a Therapeutic foster family could be found. Once one was found he went to live with Harold and Bonnie Kline a middle aged couple who had, had therapeutic foster children in the past and really enjoyed it because they could watch the children grow in small steps.

Having a stable family was a good thing for Anthony but he was still getting into fights at school. At one point he gave his classmate a concussion. The consequence for this was being placed in JDH for 10 months before being sent back to his current foster parents who despite everything still wanted Anthony in their lives.

Anthony appeared stable for the next three years but at the age of 13 some rather disturbing symptoms began. On one occasion his foster father found him on the roof of his of their house stating to everybody that he could fly. It took three firefighters to get him off the roof and sent off to the hospital for evaluation. He spent a few weeks there getting put on various anti-psychotic medications.

Again Anthony was able to be successful in the community until one night he got in a fight wit his parents and he tried to kill himself by slitting his wrists. Thankfully his mother found him and they quickly rushed him to the hospital. It is this hospitalization that got him referred to his current placement since he was showing the need for a higher level of care and a longer hospital stay.

* * *

TIMOTHY (TIMMY) GARRETT MCGEE

CLIENT # 60333

AGE 14 DOB: November 15th

- Aspergers Disorder

- Oppositional Defiant Disorder

Timmy is a 14-year-old boy who lives with his mother and younger sister. Timmy was diagnosed with Asperger Disorder at the age of 5 when it appeared he was unable to function correctly in his preschool classroom. Developmental testing was completed and they diagnosed Timmy with Asperger. He got moved to a special school that works with children all over the autism spectrum. He was successful there until he started to become overly aggressive towards teachers and other students. His long-term therapist was unsure what was going on so she suggested a short hospital stay to try and get medication evened out. He was in the hospital for about a week before being sent back to his mother's care.

At the age of 12 he had his first suicide attempt by trying to strangle himself with the extension cord used for their Christmas lights. He again was sent to the hospital and spent three weeks trying to tweak his meds and work with his therapist there to see what else needs to be done for him to stay on track. They got him on a new medication and his suicidal and aggressive behaviors stopped.

Timmy was stable until his 14th birthday when he attempted suicide by taking 15 of his mother's blood pressure medicine. Once at the hospital he had his stomach pumped but that didn't stop him from going into a coma for a week. Once he woke he was transferred to his current placement where he has now been there for 3 months because his aggressive and suicidal behavior has continued while in the hospital.

* * *

ZIVA MARIE DAVID

CLIENT # 60631

AGE 16 DOB: November 12th

- Posttraumatic Stress Disorder

- Oppositional Defiant Disorder

- Conduct Disorder

BACKGROUND

Ziva is at 16-year-old female originally from Israel. She moved to the U.S. 3 years ago when she was 13. She left her Father and brother back home while she now lives with her Paternal Aunt. Ziva moved due to high levels of aggression in her father's care. Her father is the director of the Mossad and unable to look after his daughter the way she needed him to.

After her move Ziva had a honeymoon faze where her behavior was stable and it appeared she was going to be successful in her new living arrangement. This was the case until she started staying out late and coming home spelling of cigarettes and marijuana. When confronted with this she would deny it.

The big change happened when Ziva was 15 when she got pregnant and only told her Aunt after she had already had an abortion. Feeling her niece was completely out of control her Aunt enrolled her in a local Psychiatric Residential program for girls.

This ended up being an even worse move because in the program Ziva would pick fights with the other girls and even got the whole unit into a riot. After this Ziva was sent to the hospital program that she currently is living at for the past few months.

* * *

ABIGIAL (ABBY) JENIFER SCIUTO

CLIENT # 60625

AGE: 16 DOB: March 27th

- Bipolar 1 Disorder

- Oppositional Defiant Disorder

- Pregnancy

Abby was brought to the hospital from a teen pregnancy center after trying to kill herself by overdosing on various prescription psychiatric medication. Abby identifies as Bipolar and has had this diagnosis since the age of six. She has had pervious hospital stays each one lasting about a month. Abby identifies her relationship with her parents as strained, but that she gets along better with her long time boyfriend (and babies father) than her parents.

Abby got pregnant 7 months ago and automatically knew she was going to keep the baby. The baby's father is very supportive even though he is only 15 years old. Her relationship with her parents is a different story. They are highly religious and believe that Abby committed and ultimate sin. After a fight with her parents Abby ran away from home and ended up checking herself into a teen pregnancy center. She stayed there for three months before her psychiatric symptoms got out of control and it was no longer a safe environment for her and her baby as well as the other teen parents living at the center.

She was checked into her current hospital stay three months ago where she is hoping to stabilize on medication that works well with her pregnancy. She hopes to be able to go home once the baby is born because since she started this hospital stay she has made up with her parents and they no longer shun her for her behavior and the baby. Her parents come and visit her every week and want nothing more then for Abby to get stable and come home with them.

* * *

JAMES (JIMMY) BRIAN PALMER

CLIENT # 6024

AGE 14 DOB November 14th

- Schizophrenia Paranoid type

- Social Anxiety Disorder

Both his parents, James SR. and Kathy Palmer, raised Jimmy. He has three younger brothers ages 10, 8, and 3. Jimmy has always been a very smart kid, getting straight A's in school. Even though he did well at school Jimmy had difficulties going to his classes and would often fake being sick so he could stay home. To him doing the make-up work at home was a lot easier then being in class. At the age of 12 his parents began to worry so they set him up with a therapist where he was diagnosed as having Social Anxiety Disorder at the age of 12 and put on anti-anxiety medication. To try and counteract that he was placed in a special classroom at school where the teacher to student ratio was much smaller and he didn't have to worry about large classroom sizes.

This seemed to work well for a few years, Jimmy was thriving in his new classroom at school and he was actually enjoying being around other kids. That is until things started to get much worse then before. Jimmy started to experience visual and auditory hallucinations. He tried to hide it from his parents but soon they began to wonder what was going on. He would take two minute long showers and could be heard mumbling to himself on various occasions.

It didn't get too bad until after he turned 14 and when the visual hallucinations were getting worse. At this point he had to tell his parents what was going on because he knew he needed some sort of help. He started going back to his therapist and was able to tell him about the voices. He added an anti-psychotic to his medication ritual to see if that would cause the voices to clear up.

Well the voices didn't get better and soon he started to experience visual hallucinations as well. He would see scary looking people while he was in the shower he would engage in self-harm by putting soap in his eyes white in the shower to hopefully get the visual hallucinations to go away. The worst of it all happened after his 14th birthday when he started to see his father as a bloody clown that was chasing him around the house with a knife.

These symptoms were so severe his therapist was able to get Jimmy into the long-term facility even though he hadn't had any past hospitalizations. Jimmy has now been in the hospital for over a month and is having difficulties with joining groups and not isolating in his room. The paranoia is just too much for him to handle so doctors are really working on his medications to try and get some of the hallucinations to let up and Jimmy can be at ease in his own mind again.

* * *

JENNY LAREN SHEPERD

CLIENT # 66780

AGE 13 DOB October 28th

- Posttraumatic Stress Disorder

- Attention Deficit Hyper Activity Disorder

Jenny was born to a wealthy family with both her parents and two older brothers actively in her life. Jenny was a smart girl and went to a private Catholic school where she learned normal school things but she was always curious about when the nuns talked about the Bible and Catholicism.

It was on Jenny's 12th birthday that her life made a quick turn for the worst. She was sleeping in her bed and her oldest brother came in and sexually assaulted her. When she told her parents they didn't believe her because their son was the captain of the school's football team and in their eyes could do nothing wrong.

Jenny was unable to cope with the assault or her parent's reaction and started self-harming behaviors. She would cut the insides of her thighs so nobody would see but soon that wasn't enough. One night when everybody was asleep she walked to the bathroom and slit her wrists while lying in the bathtub. She had seen people do that on TV so she figured that was the best way to do it now. She had been lying in a pool of her own blood until her 15-year-old brother came into the bathroom and found her. He quickly called for his parents and the rushed Jenny to the hospital. She needed a few blood transfusions but overall was physically healthy. When a mental health provider came to talk to the family everybody, but Jenny, thought that Jenny should spend some time in the hospital, maybe a month or two to work out what was going on in her life.

* * *

LEON ROSCOE VANCE

CLIENT # 65781

AGE 17 DOB July 8th

-Mild mental retardation

- Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder

- Oppositional Defiant Disorder

Leon was removed from his biological mother's care when he was 6 months old. His mother was a heroin and meth addict and was unable to care for her son. She had also been doing these various drugs while pregnant with her son.

By the age of 3 it became obvious that he had some mental deficits and was slow in meeting all milestones. His foster family brought him into the doctor for testing and his IQ was low enough that he was diagnosed as mildly retarded.

Since the start of school Leon was in a special class where he could get 1:1 attention and help on his schoolwork. The only problem is he was often aggressive in school and the teachers were having difficulties keeping him and the other kids safe. This is when one of his teachers suggested Leon spend some time in a local psychiatric residential treatment center where he could get medication worked out and then successfully return back to his current foster family.

Leon stayed at the residential center for about a month before returning home. His aggressive behavior seemed to have died down but now he was doing other odd behaviors like sticking his hands down his pants in inappropriate settings or stripping his close off in the middle of the grocery store for example.

His foster family took him to his doctor to try and see what to do with these bizarre behaviors. This was when he was referred to his current hospital placement. He has been in the hospital one month.

* * *

LEROY JETHRO (JET) GIBBS

AGE 18

Jet is Tony DiNozzo's boyfriend and he is very supportive of his young lover and has gotten him into various placements when he needed it. When Tony's father disowned him for being gay, Jet was right there and offering a place for Tony to stay.

Jet is currently in the Marine Corps Reserves and on a normal day is a security guard in the same hospital that Tony just checked into. He knows it really helps Tony knowing he is so close by if he really needs his help. Jet is just simply a very supportive boyfriend who wants nothing more then to be with his boyfriend whenever he can.


	2. 01

Title: 30 Days

Rating: Mature (For adult subject matter)

Paring: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with NCIS and if I did I would not be writing fanfiction it would be too creepy!

Warning: Mentions of suicide and the inner workings of a psychiatric hospital

SUMMARY: 15-YEAR-OLD TONY DINOZZO IS BROUGHT TO THE CHILD/ADOLSCENT WING OF THE PSYCHIATRIC INSTITUTE OF WASHINGTON AFTER ATTEMPTING SUICIDE. HOW WILL THE NEXT FEW MONTHS GO? WILL TONY BE ABLE TO MAKE IT AND COME OUT THE BETTER PERSON EVERYBODY EXPECTS HIM TO BE. OR WILL THE EXPERIENCE BREAK HIM AND HE COMES OUT WORSE THEN HE WENT IN?

Wednesday

Day 1

Tony looked around, as he was wheeled into his new home for at least the next month if not longer. He spotted other patients looking in his direction probably wondering what he did to get here. He seemed to be one of the youngest people there at the young age of 15. Everybody else appeared to be in his or her upper teens.

"This must be Tony," a nurse said as she walked up to the paramedics who had brought him into the Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Inpatient Program at the Psychiatric institute of Washington.

"Yup this is Tony and he was a pleasure to have on the way over here, no problems at all." The Paramedic named Andrew told the nurse. "Here are his bags of belongings." He handed the hospital bags that he had gotten from the ER at the main hospital the day before.

The nurse smiled as they helped Tony off the stretcher and he just stood there looking helpless and out of place. "Tony we have to check in your belongings but soon will have them brought to your room if they are appropriate for you to have on the unit. Now how about a tour now?" She suggested.

Tony simply nodded his head. He wasn't new to psychiatric programs he had been to different hospitals, for short stays, many times in the past few years. This time was different though. He was under a psychiatric hold, meaning it was up to judge to let him out. He had a feeling with his past that the hold would be long so he was psyching himself up to try and succeed where he was.

"So Tony my name is Lauren and I am your nurse for this morning and afternoon. A new nurse will come on around three o'clock this afternoon to take over. Now let's get you adjusted to the unit." She stayed where they were standing and pointed out various things in the room. "This is the main gathering area, we hold morning and evening groups here. You can also use this area for puzzles," he pointed out a puzzle that was half finished on a table by a couch and rocking chairs. "Then at this table people liked to do drawing and coloring." He smiled at the few people who were sitting around the table. "This is Anthony, Timmy and Abby.

"Do you go by Tony or Anthony?" The other teen asked, "I go by Anthony but I can also go by Tony of you prefer to go by Anthony."

Tony shook his head, "I go by Tony, Anthony is my father and we won't even go there with my father issues."

Anthony smiled in understanding, "Well welcome to the loony bin Tony. Is this your first time?"

"Here yeah, but I have been to other hospitals." Tony said as he looked at what Anthony was drawing. "You're good at drawing, I wish I was good at drawing."

"It just takes time to learn and that is something you have around here, lots of time when there isn't groups going around. So drawing keeps me out of trouble." Anthony explained with a laugh.

Tony chuckled a little and then turned to Lauren, "Any other places you want to show me?" he questioned and when she nodded he followed her down the hallway. "I will show you your room. You are lucky to have gotten a single room. We have a few of them and then we also have double and triple rooms."

Tony was thankful to hear that he got his own room; he didn't like the idea of having to share his space with other people. He was surprised at how cozy the little room was. "This is nice," he said trying to shove his hands in his pockets but forgot he was wearing hospital scrubs that didn't have any pockets.

"Yes you get your own toilet but there are showers out in the hallway that you can ask to use." Lauren explained as she showed him the toilet and then pointed out various other things in the room such as where to put his clothes.

Then out in the main hallway she showed him the showers and even one room that had a huge soaking tub if he wanted to take a bath. She also showed him the nurse's station and the dining room. Overall he space was rather small, but that made it more intimidating.

Back in the main area Tony saw the same people sitting around the small table coloring or drawing in Anthony's face. "Can I join you guys?" he asked before taking a seat at the last seat.

"Sure you can." Anthony said with a smile on his face. "So what brings you to our humble abode?" he questioned, putting down his pencil so he could give Tony his undivided attention

"Anthony that isn't polite to ask." Abby pointed out. "Sorry he's rather blunt and right to the point."

Tony shook his head, "It's okay I don't mind. "I have Bipolar Disorder and I started to get really depressed. Thinking about how my father disowned me when I came out to him. He was never a very nice man but it still sucked being kicked out of the house and told to never come back. I wasn't even allowed to grab any clothes or anything and that is what really sucked. It was okay though because I have an older boyfriend who has his own really nice apartment and is so kind and means so much to me. I don't know why I did it but the depression just took over and I tried to kill myself by swallowing a whole bottle of Benadryl. So same to you, why are you here?"

"I've attempted suicide many times and this last time I was actually this close to death." He put his pointer finger and thumbs together to show just how close to death he had been. "They had to pump my stomach, and everything like that. I almost succeed in my attempt to die. And it wasn't just a cry for help I really did want to die but my Foster Dad found me lying on the bathroom floor with a bottle of his blood pressure medicine next to me." He took a deep breath and continued. "So when I got medically stable they tried to figure out what to do with me and I ended up here. Got myself at least a months stay in the loony bin."

"Don't call it that Anthony it might offend somebody, especially somebody new." Abby said.

Anthony blushed, "Sorry." He apologized, "I am not trying to make you uncomfortable."

Tony shook his head, "You haven't I am not easily offended."

"Well good because I ask a lot of questions." Anthony said and then smiled at Timmy. "Isn't that true."

"Very true," The quiet teen said as he colored in a 'fuzzy' poster that nothing on it was the true color. For example a cat was purple and a puppy was bright green.

Just then there was an announcement over the intercom system "Everybody meet for Super Social in the dinning room. We will be going out on the patio so make sure you are bundled up because it's a bit chilly outside."

Tony looked down at his stocking feet and paper-thin scrubs from the ER. He wished they had gone though his stuff so he could at least have his hooded sweatshirt and shoes.

He walked to the nurse's station and waited patiently until somebody noticed he was standing there.

"Tony how can we help you?" A male nurse that Tony didn't recognize asked him.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could have my sweatshirt and my shoes so I can go do this Super Social thing." Tony questioned.

"We just got done going through your things. You can have everything besides your shoes at the moment. You can't have strings of any kind at least until you have your evaluation from the nurse later on today."

Tony was beginning to get frustrated, "What do I do about shoes then if I want to go outside."

"We have some shower shoes you can barrow for the time being. Do you have anybody who can bring you in more supplies later on today or tomorrow?" The nurse asked.

Tony nodded his head, "My boyfriend can bring me stuff." He said as he followed after the nurse to grab some shoes. They ended up being knockoff Crocs. They were tacky looking but Tony Didn't care he simply wanted to go outside.

Now with his sweatshirt and funky shoes on he headed to the dinning room and then followed somebody else out onto the patio. Not many people were outside probably because of the cold January air.

"Hello Tony thanks for joining us." Pauley the unit Social Worker said from where she was sitting on a bench on the small patio space.

"Sure thing, just wanting to go the straight and narrow and follow all the groups." Tony replied. He normally didn't participate in things when he had been in hospitals before, but this time around he wanted to do things the right way. "So what do we do during this Super Social thing?"

"Well when it's not raining outside we like to spend as much of the time outside as possible and then come inside and have some tea to warm us up. It's just supposed to be a time to hang out together and chit chat, be social" Pauley explained with a laugh.

A young girl spoke up; she had an accent that Tony couldn't place. "On rainy days we play games inside. Oh speaking of games we play BINGO every Sunday night and they have really cool prizes. Everybody gets to win two prizes and then whoever gets the 'black out' gets a third prize. It is very fun."

"Ziva is right, everybody enjoys BINGO night." Pauley said with a smile.

Ziva nodded her head and smiled big, "I got some really good smelling lotion and shampoo. See smell my hair." She walked over to Tony and stuck her hair in his face. "Doesn't it smell good!" she said still staying in Tony's space.

Tony tried backing away from the girl but she seemed to keep following him. "Yeah it smells nice." He said hoping that would get her off of him.

"Ziva give Tony some space, remember you need to stay out of other people's bubble, especially people you don't know yet." Pauley said to the young teen.

Ziva backed and blushed, "Sorry." She said going to sit on her own on a bench across the patio

Just then Abby came out talking with her friend Jenny both girls chuckling at some inside joke.

"How are you girls doing?" Pauley asked the giggling girls.

Jenny spoke up, "Leon was sticking his hands down his pants again. It took Dr. Weatherly and Mark to get him to stop. It was rather gross!"

Tony made a face at that, "Great so we have a dude around here that tries to beat himself off in public places. That sounds exciting."

"Leon does some thing that make people uncomfortable but we try to ignore it as much as possible since paying attention to it makes him do it more." Pauley tried to explain.

"I'm cold can I go back inside?" Ziva asked rubbing her arms, showing how cold she was.

"I think all of us should go inside now and get that tea, it is rather nippy outside today." Pauley said as she stood up and walked with everybody back inside. "Meet me in the main area and I will have the tea ready."

Tony went straight for the nurse station to ask for his cell phone. "Hey can anybody get my cell phone for me?" he called to the man behind the counter.

Rocky one of the nurses turned and smiled at Tony. "Sure thing Tony, just a second." He then headed into another room and came back out with Tony's cell phone.

"Thanks," Tony said as he headed for his bedroom and plopped down on the bed and dialed his boyfriend's number.

"Tony, how are you doing?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs but to Tony was Jet answered the phone.

"I'm hanging in there I suppose." Tony said with a sigh. "I wish I was home though. I miss you." He had been living with his 18-year-old boyfriend for the past few months since his relationship with his father blew up.

"I miss you too, Tony" It was Jet's turn to sigh. "They treating you good there? Do you know when visiting hours are?"

Tony nodded his head even though Jet couldn't see it. "Yeah they are from Five o'clock and eight o'clock. "I was hoping you could bring me some things when you come tonight, that is if you are going to come tonight."

"I will be there tonight so what do you need me to bring?"

Tony rattled off a bunch of things that he wanted everything from books to his Sudoku puzzles to clothes of all kinds. He knew he didn't need to get everything for the next few months right now but he wanted a good chunk of things now to keep him busy.

Jet wrote down everything Tony told him and then. "Have you talked to any doctor's yet?" he questioned.

Tony shook his head; "The nurses said that I probably will be meeting with my psychiatrist and an internist tomorrow."

"Hopefully they do I don't want you waiting around too long before you get a treatment plan. I know you are going to be there for awhile but I want the ball to start rolling as soon as possible." Jet said sounding serious. He had been with Tony though all of his hospitalizations over the past few years and wanted this to be his final stay. Maybe they could finally figure out medications and get things working again.

"I Love you Jet, I'm sorry for putting you through this again." Tony said with tears falling down his cheeks.

Jet sighed, "I know and don't be sorry we'll get through this together just like we did every other time. Just because this stay will be longer then most doesn't mean we will see each other less. I plan on being there to visit you every night and any other time they allow visitors." He then thought of something. "Is there anything you need me to bring?

"No just what I said should be enough and all of that should be at our house." Tony said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh could you bring me shampoo and body wash too and my hair brush." He thought for a second. "Oh can you also bring my pillow and our green fuzzy blanket?"

Jet added the information to his list. "Okay baby lets stop there at least for tonight because soon you would be asking me to bring the house"

"Sure thing My Love," Jet said giving the phone a kiss. "I love you Tony, can't wait to see you tonight."

After a few more exchanges of 'I Love You' the two teens hung up the phone and Tony flopped back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Just then the girl named Ziva came knocking on his door. "Hi ya Tony, how are you holding up?" she questioned, walking into his room and sitting down next to him on the bed.

A little taken back by somebody walking into his room Tony sat up so he was able to flee if needed. "I'm doing okay, thanks for asking." He said trying to stay polite with the slightly odd girl.

"We have evening group here in a few minutes, are you going to join us?" Ziva asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure," Tony said standing up. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom before so umm can you leave?" he didn't want to upset the girl but he also wanted to use the bathroom in peace since it had a strange door that was made out of foam and Velcro.

Ziva looked like she was going to protest but ended up getting up off the bed and heading for the door. "See you in group." She said before heading out of the room.

Tony took care of business and then joined everybody in the main room for evening group.

"Okay who would like to lead this evening's group?" Mark the milieu therapist asked the group.

"I can if nobody else wants to," said Anthony.

Mark smiled, "Thank you Anthony." He then handed the laminated agenda to the young teen.

"Good evening and welcome to evening group, let's go around and introduce ourselves." Anthony read from the sheet. "I'll go first, my name is Anthony." He then looked to the person sitting next to him.

"I'm Jenny"

"I'm Timmy"

"Ziva here."

"Abby."

"Leon"

One teen was really quite for a second before talking in a whisper voice. "I'm Jimmy"

It finally came to Tony's turn so he cleared his throat and said his name. "Tony."

"Thank you now can we go through everybody's goals from this morning and see how well we did.

"Jenny you said you were going to participate in all groups; how did that go?" Mark questioned.

"I went to all groups." Jenny smiled she was proud of herself. "I only went to part off Super Social because it was so damn cold outside."

"Timmy your goal was to stay out of your room and not isolate, how did that work out for you?"

Timmy smiled shyly. "I didn't go to groups but I was out in the main area coloring most of the day."

"That is good progress Timmy, you should feel good about your progress." Mark said writing down what Timmy said in a notebook.

"Ziva your goal was to watch your space, how do you feel you did on this goal?"

Tony couldn't help but cough because he knew for sure she didn't do that well on her goal, at least around him.

"Do you need something Tony?" Mark asked the newest member of the group.

"I don't want to make a big deal about it but Ziva has been in my space a lot and I've only been here a few hours. She was just in my room right before this group and I don't know what your rules are about that but I don't really like people in my room unless I bring them in myself." Tony tried to explain without getting anybody in trouble.

"Thank you for the information Tony, we will work on that." Mark said before going through the next few people and their goals for the day. Most everybody said they had made their goals even if they hadn't. Tony was told to think of a goal he could have the next morning.

After check-in group they had a small group on the benefits of medication and mental illness. The teens learned about medication but there was also a talk on how exercise is a great way to combat depression without having to take a pill. Mark tried to make them understand that exercise is good but staying on your meds is a huge thing.

After group was dinnertime. Tony wasn't that pleased with his meatloaf but ate it anyway because he was starving. He hadn't eaten much due to nerves while he was in the ER the day before so he was definitely hungry now. As he ate he sat with Anthony and Timmy.

"So how long have you been here?" He asked both boys.

"I've been here a little over a month." Anthony said.

Timmy didn't look like he was going to respond but did, "It's been almost three months." He mumbled, looking at his food and not at Tony.

"Yup you've got two guys who can show you the ropes here." Anthony said with a smile on his face. "It's pretty easy to get used to everything around here. You will feel like one of the bunch in no time, especially when we get new people in."

"Which doesn't happen very often, I think before you our newest person was Ziva, or was it Abby I don't remember." Timmy said speaking up and looking up at Tony for the first time.

"Well I'm an old hat at hospitals so I think I should fit in well." Tony then looked at the clock and noticed it was almost six o'clock, which meant Jet would be there any minute. "Oh my boyfriend is going to be here soon. I will introduce all of you when we get the chance."

Anthony looked a bit shocked but smiled, "Can't wait to meet him, I bet he's a cool guy."

"He's the best," Tony said as he got up and put his tray away before going out in the main area to meet up with his boyfriend whom he hadn't seen since the day before and it felt like forever.

Almost exactly at five Jet was buzzed onto the unit and smiled when he saw Tony standing there. "Hey Baby," he said going over and giving Tony a quick kiss on the lips. "So who do I give this stuff to?" he asked showing the large duffle bag, large fluffy blanket and his pillow.

"You have to sign in and then give the stuff to the nurses." Tony explained as he led Jet to the counter where the check-in book was and then got Mark's attention to take all of his stuff. "Somebody sure is planning on moving in. You do know we laundry here right?" he teased.

Tony rolled his eyes, "It's not all that much stuff just bulky things like sweatshirts and stuff."

"Well I will get this to your nurse to have it checked in. Then after your visit she will sit down with you and talk to you about your treatment goals and such." Mark said as he took the items and headed back into the nurse station.

Tony took a hold of Jet's hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. "I am lucky to have my own bedroom, there are a lot of people who don't."

"That is nice," Jet said as they both took a seat on Tony's bed and Tony rested his head on Jet's shoulder. "I wish I was at home where we could really snuggle."

Jet signed as he placed a kiss to Tony's head. "You will be soon enough, you just need to be patient and on your best behavior." It wasn't odd for Tony to act out while in the hospital. He had been send back to the ER on two occasions because of either trying to hurt himself or hurt another client. Now at this hospital they did manual restraints and seclusions so instead of being sent to the ER it was taken care of on site.

"I am going to try my hardest to be on my best behavior. I hope to make friends here since it's a more long term facility." Tony said with a sigh. "I would just rather be at home with you."

"I know Baby, I know."

Just then there was knock on the door and a nurse Tony didn't recognize came into the room. "I came with your belongings and to introduce myself. "My name is Lauren and I'm your nurse for the evening. Is there anything I can get you? How are you feeling?"

"The voices are still here," Tony admitted. "Telling me to charge the nurses station and grabbing scissors to attack myself and others with them."

"That's a pretty specific plan, Tony what can we do to help you stay safe?" Jenny questioned sitting in the chair across from Tony's bed where he was still snuggled in Jet's arms.

Tony thought for a second and then shrugged his shoulders; he didn't know how to turn the voices off. "I don't know."

"Well I say for the time being if you need something from one of the nurses you stand back against he wall across from the nurses station and that should get their attention. I will of course share this information with everybody else so they understand what is going on." Lauren explained her plan, "What do you think of that?"

"Sure we will see if that works," Tony said.

Lauren smiled and sat Tony's clothes on his shelves. "You can organize the stuff as you want it." She said before going to the door. "I will let you get back to your visit." With that she walked out of the room.

"Please Baby tell them when you are feeling unsafe and not follow through with the voices are telling you. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore, you are too important to me My Love to leave me all alone. You are only 15-years-old, you have so much of your life ahead of you."

Tony smiled, "I know, I don't want to die but the voices get so intense at times, not to mention when the visual things come into the picture. I hope they get me on a new medication so none of this stuff happens anymore."

"Well I will be praying," Gibbs said with one more kiss to Tony's head.

Visiting hours didn't seem long enough for Tony but soon he was sitting with Anthony and Abby at the 'art table' listening to classic rock music and watching Leon giggling and rocking in his seat.

"What is his deal?" Tony questioned watching the odd older teen.

Anthony shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, he's been here a long time, quiet frankly I feel like his parents just dropped him off here and expect him to be here for the rest of his life or something. Which mind you that isn't the way things go around here. We are expected to be here a max of six months but they try to get us out after three, depending on how our court cases go.

"Sounds sad." Tony said feeling for the other boy. He couldn't imagine being that ill. Of course he had his moments but nothing like that.

He stood up and stretched, "I'm going to go take a shower, and I will be back in a few minutes." With that headed to the nurse's station and waited back against the wall across from it like he had been told to. It took a bit for anybody to he was there but finally Lauren noticed him and smiled. "Good job Tony for following through with our plan. That is a major thing."

Tony blushed a little at the compliment. "I was wondering if I could take a shower." He asked.

"Sure thing, do you have your own stuff?" Lauren asked when she got a nod from Tony she went to the closet that held patient's belongings they couldn't have in their rooms and found Tony's shampoo and body wash and his toothbrush and toothpaste. "Here you go, just bring the stuff back here when you are done." She said as she led Tony to a shower room and unlocked the door. "Okay just grab your towels and you should be good to go.

Tony got his towels from his room and then headed into the shower room. It wasn't much of a room as I was a closet with a shower in it. It worked for some privacy though so Tony took his time in the shower, washing his hair perfectly and soaping up his body fully. When he got to his cock he started stroking it thinking about Jet's hands on him. "God," he moaned out as he felt himself close to completion. It took only a matter of seconds before he was biting his arm to keep from crying out as he came into his hand. Feeling a little bit naughty for jerking off in a treatment center's shower he quickly finished his shower and got out, drying off. Once he was dry he put on his clean pajama bottoms and t-shirt, showing off all the scars he had on his arms from past self-harm and suicide attempts. He tossed his dirty towels in the laundry basket in the small shower space and then grabbed up his dirty clothes to take to his room. He tossed them on the bottom shelf and then slipped his slippers on. He felt much more alive now that he wasn't in hospital scrubs anymore. Taking a deep breath he headed back out to the main area where everybody was all doing something. Jenny and Abby were working on the puzzle, Anthony and Timmy were working on their various art projects and Ziva was writing in her journal on the couch while Leon paced the hallway up and down. Trying to figure out what he wanted to do next Tony went and knelt by the table that had the puzzle going.

"Can I join you girls?" he asked with his famous DiNozzo smile.

Jenny and Abby both looked at each other and giggled before nodding their heads. "Yeah sure we can always use the help."

The trio worked on the puzzle until 10:00 when they were told it was time to get their meds and go to bed. Tony waited for Lauren to bring out his meds once she was done giving Ziva her's.

Jenny walked over to Tony with a cup of water and a cup full of medications. "Now I hope we have these right, you will tell me if I do note have them right, right? "For tonight I've got Depakote, Klonopin and Trazdone. Does that sound like your night-time meds?"

Tony nodded his head and took all of the pills all at once. "Thanks." He told her before getting up off the floor and heading down the hall to his bedroom. Sighing he used the bathroom before brushing his teeth and climbing into bed. He was thankful that Jet and brought his pillow and favorite blanket from home. It made him feel comfortable even in a strange place.

Doing some deep breathing exercises he fell asleep almost right away and didn't wake until morning.


End file.
